


Well, fuck.

by Ace_And_Alone



Series: Sad space puppy [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alien Bar (Supergirl TV 2015), Aliens, Angry Alex Danvers, Blood and Gore, Broken Bones, Dark Kara Danvers, F/F, Fights, Gore, Kara Danvers & Maggie Sawyer Friendship, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015) is Mike, Nightmares, Protective Maggie Sawyer, Sad Kara Danvers, Swearing, in case you missed the first tag, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_And_Alone/pseuds/Ace_And_Alone
Summary: "You crazy fucking bitch! What the fucking shit is wrong with you?!" He roars, his voice raised an octave. Kara doesn't care for the people that turn to his shouts, but she does look towards the pool table. And yep, there's Maggie. At least she didn't punch him for no reason, he did just suggest a threeway between Kara, himself, and her sister's girlfriend. That has to be a justifiable reason for, not only breaking but completely shattering someone nose, right? Kara stood and downed the last of her drink. She loved that it tasted of battery acid and bleach... reminds me of home.Something is wrong with Kara.





	Well, fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so swearing, mild gore, and alcohol are key components in this fic.  
> Kara so many kinds of fucked, and she gets no recognition of it, so I fixed it. This Kara seriously needs all the therapy, and gets none because she's an alien. So instead she drinks and refuses to sleep in fear of more nightmares.  
> Enjoy!

Kara bolted upright, she felt the licks of the dream still swirling around her head. She had an eidetic memory, but for some fucking reason couldn't remember what her brain had just dreamt up. all she knew was that there were tear tracks staining her face, and a thin sheen of sweat over her body. Kara sighed and stood, her alarm cocked blared the numbers '3:02' bright and red into the dark room. She walked into her bathroom, a cold shower might help. She flipped the light and stripped the damp and gross clothing from her body. She turned onto the shower and stood back. She turned towards the mirror. She looked tired and worn out. She would do, she'd spent 6 hours putting out a fire in Californa, and another 9 pulling people and bodies from the wreckage. That hadn't been fun. Fire pulled bad memories from deep in Kara's brain, and having to physically hold the charred remains of humans wasn't much fun either. Her eyes though... they reminded her of Olly, or Alex when she came back from a bad mission. They looked tortured, hurt. They looked like every bad thing in the world and been immortalised and locked into those orbs and she hated seeing that look on herself. She was supposed to be Sunny Danvers but damn was it hard to be so fuckin cheerful when you had pained screaming playing in your head on a loop. Or the image of your planet exploding. Or you can feel the cold of space surrounding you, or kryptonite running like poison through your veins, or hear your aunts heart slowly beat into silence, or carry the weight of a dead planet on your shoulders, knowing it lives and dies with your bated breaths-

She got into the shower.

+++

It was dark outside, cold too. Winter was beginning to claw its way into Nation City, and the freezing winds were enough to make humans layer up and bound into coffee shops. Summer on Krypton was colder than this. Kara walked into the bar, soaking in the scent of old booze and sweat. She loved it, She had become a sort of regular here, she liked talking to the other patriots. The Trin who always liked to talk about human anatomy and its complexities. Or the Kohlor who had a degree in theoretical physics, and liked to talk about string theory VS. Loop Theory. Or the If'On who didn't speak a lick of English, so Kara acted as a tutor translator when she could. She liked it here, she fit in as an alien. As a refugee, as an immigrant, as someone who didn't understand the big fat man that gave presents during the winter solstice. People here didn't look at her and think _'Aw look at the alien with the trauma and deep psychological issues'_. Ok so _maybe_ people didn't think that _exactly_ , but Kara saw the pity in their eyes. Aliens saw her and thought _'You saw your planet explode? Well, I blew mine up!'_ Again, maybe not that exactly, but people didn't just nod and say sorry, they understood what she lost. Kara sat in the booth by the corner, she could see the entire bar that way. A waiter, his nametag read 'Cil', handed her a Udai, or 'Devils Nectar' as M'gann called it. Kara chuckled at that, one sip of this and a human would be in the morgue with major organ failure. One or four glasses for Kara and she was delightfully buzzed. Someone slipped into the seat next to Kara, she felt the fake leather dip, she heard the rhymic thumping of a heart. She felt their hot breath tickle her neck, smelt the old alcohol on their clothes and could basically taste it on their breathe. Ew. She turned her head and pushed her hair from her face. She'd let out of delicate updos when she was here, aliens didn't care that she was Supergirl. Even if they did, who would they tell? _"Ah yes, Cadmus? Thiers this drunk alien girl floating upside down! I think she's Supergirl. Mmhh, yup. My name? It's Scrode, I'm blue, 7 feet tall, and have horns. So are you gonna arrest her or..."_

Kara turned her head and looked at the drunkard who had decided sitting in her general proximity was a good idea. He had jet black hair, pushed back with was looked like grease and sweat. His smile was bright and creepy, he reeked of self-assured confidence and cheap cologne. His stone washed jeans had various wet patched on them, and his black shirt was stained with old food and, you guessed it, more alcohol. He had an old leather jacket on, glistening with... honestly Kara couldn't tell. It smelled like the bathrooms. His smile widened and he lent in, Kara's nostrils burned with the scent of whiskey and bad life choices.

"You look really fucking hot babe," He whispered. Kara guessed he was trying to be charming or nice or something, it really wasn't working.

"Back off grease-lightning, not interested," Kara replied plainly, leaning away from him, trying to catch a breath of clean-ish air.

"Oh common baby, don't be like that. I bet me, you and that sexy latina could have so fun in the bathro-" Kara enjoyed the woosh of air, the crack, the feel of bone splintering. She loved the blood that always comes gushing from their noses or the realisation that a girl just fucked up their shit. It was beautiful and glorious- every time. The man, Kara had a feeling his name was probably something shitty like Brad or Justin, stood up quickly and pushed his cigarette-stained finger against his ow broken nose. His eyes widened, Kara now realises they are brown, and she can see the thick red dribbling down his chin. Kara grins, he looks absolutely horrified, it is truly amazing.

"You crazy fucking bitch! What the fucking shit is wrong with you?!" He roars, his voice raised an octave. Kara doesn't care for the people that turn to his shouts, but she does look towards the pool table. And yep, there's Maggie. At least she didn't punch him for no reason, he did just suggest a threeway between Kara, himself, and her sister's girlfriend. That has to be a justifiable reason for, not only breaking but completely shattering someone nose, right? Kara stood and downed the last of her drink. She loved that it tasted of battery acid and bleach... _reminds me of home._

"Kara?" She hears Alex voice next to Maggie's heart. Oh, she's here too. Kara turns and looks, Alex looks twelve kinds of confused and panic is twisting Maggies features. Kara turns back towards the man-child, he's throwing a tantrum. Stomping his feet and everything. Kara grins again, it's pretty damn entertaining to watch this particular hairless ape cry. Wait shit, now people are actually coming over. That's not good. Maggie and Alex are too, but Kara can't decide if that's good or bad. His hands are completely covered in blood now, as is a large amount of his face and clothing.

"You might want to go to the bathroom mate, ya know... clean yourself up a little?" Kara suggests, and it's not a completely ridiculous claim. Being smothered in blood isn't a very good look. That seemed to make him angry though. He stepped forward, a blaze in his eye.

"Why you little fucking bitch-" He stepped forward, a fist (which was covered in blood) raised back, and he looked ready to swing. His trainers squeaked on the floor with the movement, and the scent of alcohol had been replaced with a metallic tang.

"Ok buddy," Maggie was using her cop voice  "How about you go to the bathroom and clean up, yeah?" Kara smiled, Maggie would make this colossal asswipe disappear.

"She broke my fucking nose!" He yelled, waving his hand around like an undeveloped infant. Alex moved next to Maggie and started to speak, but was beaten by the zokran behind them.

"Go home Mike, your drunk and probably said something stupid, alright? I'll give you a lift, common." The zokran (a small greenish figure with no ears and shining bald head) offered, placing a three fingered-hand on Mike's shoulder. Mike, the undeveloped child he was appearing to be, pointed a red-stained finger at Kara and opted to say.

"This isn't over, bitch. I'll be back!" Kara grinned at that, she was really up for a fight right now.

"Can't wait, Mike, I'd like to continue this riveting discussion," Kara replied sweetly if a little slurred. That seemed to piss him off, which was just the cheer on top of this amazing night. The crowd began to disperse at the unravelling of a possible fight, various people and alien returning to their drinking and bad decisions.

"Come on Kar, I'll take you home too," Maggie said, she was looking up at Kara with kind eyes. Alex was behind her, arms crossed and the angry DEO director look on her face. Kara didn't want to go home. There was nothing to do at home except drink and sleep. She had finished all the alcohol, that's why she was here in the first place, and sleeping bought nightmare and she'd had enough of those, it's why she was drinking. But Alex was mad and Maggie was being nice and Kara didn't have the energy or sobriety right now to fight her family right now.

"Ok." Was all she said, she didn't trust her voice to stay steady throughout an entire sentence.

+++

The window was cold. The lights were bright and burning her eyelids, but her head was heavy so she just kept watching things pass by. Kara regretted wearing jeans today, at some point, Mike had thrown a drink out her and the liquid was seeping through her trouser leg. She was in the back seat of Maggie's car, Alex was in the front staring at Kara though the mirror. Kara was pretending not to notice, and Maggie was white-knuckling it on the steering wheel. This wasn't going to be a fun conversation.

"What the god-forsaken, absolute fuck happened in there Kara?!" Alex was being loud, the words rattled around Kara's head before she felt the meaning of them hit her.

"I broke a guys nose." It was short and snippy and rude, but it was the truth and Kara couldn't be bothered to elaborate.

"Fucking really? I gathered that Kara, but what I Cant figure out is why you broke a guys nose. Care to tell me? While you're at it, explain why you're completely hammered at 10 PM, or why you're not wearing your glasses." Kara could see why possibly everyone at the DEO was shit scared of Alex, but she still failed to feel anything adjacent to fear through her alcohol riddled brain.

"Not really," Kara murmured, she really didn't want to tell her sister, because then Alex would worry and then she would pity Kara and that was never fun.

"Hey Kar, you sleep right now, ok? I'll wake you when we get to your place and then we can talk tomorrow." Maggie's voice was soft and quiet. Kara caught Maggie's eye in the mirror, they looked so kind. Kara didn't care for the nightmare that accompanied sleeping. Maybe the sheer amount of alcohol Kara had ingested within the last 4 hours would numb them, just for one night. If Kara's eyes were open, she would have seen the comforting look Maggie shot Alex or the hand that was now resting on Maggie's thigh. They might have different approaches, but both women wanted to know what the fuck was going on with Kara.

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no idea why I wrote this I was just bred and started writing and ended up with this.  
> I don't know. Honestly.  
> Maybe another chap if you guys want?  
> Hope you liked it.


End file.
